Hydrostatic loading occurs in gas wells when gas velocity in a well diminishes to a point where it can no longer lift produced liquids to surface, resulting in low or no gas production. Plunger lift systems are commonly used to overcome hydrostatic loading. With plunger lift systems, a plunger cycles up and down as surface gas valves are opened and closed. The plunger lift system includes a bumper spring to absorb the energy of the falling plunger and a check valve that stops liquids in the production spring from falling back into the reservoir. The plunger acts as a close fitting piston which travels up and down the internal bore of the tubing string. There are also, valves on the surface well head that will open and close to control the plunger. When the well is determined to be loading, the surface valves are shut in. This causes the plunger to fall to the bottom of the tubing string and contact the bumper spring. When the plunger is resting on the bumper spring, there is a check valve in the bumper spring that stops any liquid in the tubing string from returning to the reservoir. Once it is determined that the reservoir has built up adequate pressure, the valves on surface are opened. This causes the built up gas pressure to force the plunger along with any liquid that has accumulated on top of the plunger to surface. Once the plunger reaches surface, gases are released, which then allows the plunger to return to the bottom of the tubing string to await a build-up of pressure that enables the cycle to be repeated. There will hereinafter be described a new method of gas lift, an innovative gas lift system and a gas lift plunger assembly.